Episode:Iron Man vs. the Crimson Dynamo
| image = Iron_Man_vs_the_Crimson_Dynamo.jpg | date = May 3, 2009 (Canada) May 15, 2009 (United States) May 19, 2009 (Australia) | ep_num = 6 | writer = Brandon Auman | director = Philippe Guyenne Stephane Juffé | guest = Mark Oliver ( ) Unknown ( ) Unknown ( ) Unknown ( ) | prev = Whiplash | next = Meltdown }} It's just another day in the life of Iron Man until a giant, unstoppable robot crashes from space. No matter what Iron Man doesm he cannot stop the rampaging goliath. That is until he discovers its origins as a Russian cosmonaut who once studied the sun. Iron Man finds the scientist the cosmonaut is hunting, the one who left him to die. Can anything stop the Crimson Dynamo in his quest for revenge? Story Near the a man named looks at a of his wife and son while inside a specially designed . , the man Ivan is talking to on the radio, tells him to pay attention to the armor. But Ivan is sad that he is so far away from them. Ivan, in the armor called the , calls to saying he is going in closer. Anton fails to dissuade him. He feels they have done enough. But Ivan notes how it is a million degrees outside but he is fine inside the armor. The solid white armor with a red star on the front moves in closer. Just then the Prometheus detects solar radiation building up on the surface. Anton doesn't understand since they previously mapped the entire region. He orders Ivan back inside immediately because a is building directly beneath him. Ivan stares in wonder as the flare builds. He turns around to head back inside. However, the flare is too fast and engulfs the Crimson Dynamo. Soon the station is also bombarded. The onboard computer informs them that the life support systems are failing and oxygen is at twenty percent. Anton can only watch as Ivan is pulled towards the surface of the sun. Inside the armor, Ivan is knocked unconscious. Back on Earth, and berate through Rhodey's for not helping on their science project, which they haven't started yet and is due tomorrow. Pepper tells him him they will have to leave the out of embarrassment after they make a using and . However, Tony is a little distracted. He's in the lifting a that has fallen over. It finally breaks off and Iron Man tries harder to lift it. Unfortunately, Rhodey is tired of always lying to his parents and being there for Tony while Pepper is still angry that he lied to her for weeks. Meanwhile, Tony blasts his jet boots full blast and eventually lifts the crane back up before it hits the ground. After the wake of the boots hit them, the people on the ground cheer. Iron Man then drops the broken crane safely on the ground. Pepper hears the cheers and assumes that Tony is at a game. Rhodey further berates him for skipping school, saying they don't want to go down with him. Iron Man flies away from the crowd and over the city. He retorts that he has a lot going on right now and would like some slack. Just then his onboard computer notes an object in close proximity. Just then something big and engulfed in flames careens through the air knocking Iron Man around. Iron Man controls himself and sees the firey ball crash in a construction zone. Rhodey wonders if Tony's still there, and he replies that he's going to be late. Pepper angrily reminds him of clay and baking soda. Iron Man continues to hover when two news helicopters fly by to look at the supposed . The reporter notes how the meteor struck an unbuilt section of and that no one was around. Soon, however, she sees something moving in the cloud of smoke. She orders the pilot to go in closer. As the smoke clears the Crimson Dynamo armor climbs its away out of the crater. Once out, it stands and begins stomping away. Around the world people watch on television as Dynamo walks. A boy at his table watches a flat screen television. Several customers in an electronic store watch one of the model sets. Another man watches the news on his . One man looks on several screens at once. Dynamo walks around a then stares up at the copter. Dynamo grabs onto the steamroller then hurls it into the air at the copter. The reporter can only stare in horror as the machinery hurtles towards her. Just before it collides, Iron Man flies by pushing the steamroller away. Iron Man drops the steamroller as Dynamo continues to stomp away. He flies back up to the news copters and tells them to leave right away. However, the reporter wants to keep on Dynamo and tells the pilot to follow, but a little further back. Iron Man flies ahead and lands in front of Dynamo. He starts to talk to him but Dynamo walks ignores him and walks right by. Iron Man flies up and hovers in front of him to begin questioning him. He asks what he wants and Dynamo simply responds with Pegasus. Iron Man thinks he means the . Just then Dynamo's hand swings up and punches Iron Man. Iron Man flies back barely missing the copters. He continues flying backwards until he crashes back down onto the freeway and is stopped by a . Back at the Pepper eats some potato chips while Rhodey searches around the kitchen. She keeps asking questions but Rhodey ignores her. She starts asking about being a lawyer but Rhodey tells her to keep her voice down. He grabs some baking soda from under the sink and runs out followed by Pepper. He goes to the living room to ask his mother if they have clay. However, she stops them by pointing out the news report on Dynamo and Iron Man. They see footage of the large armored invader stomping towards the steamroller. The two teenagers realize what's going on and Rhodey pushes Pepper out of the room before she says anything. Iron Man flies at high speeds down the freeway towards Dynamo. As he gets close he fires his igniting something and flies up. However, Dynamo simply walks out of the flames. Iron Man realizes that his repulsors were simply dispersed against the armor. He also figures out that Dynamo is heading towards the city. Iron Man once again flies up and down the freeway at high speeds. This time he punches Dynamo as hard as he can. However, it is completely ineffective. Iron Man throws a couple more punches each one doing nothing. Finally Dynamo grabs Iron Man and slams him into the ground. Iron Man has time to look up just as Dynamo smashes his foot down on him and walks away. Rhodey comes onto the radio calling for Tony, who doesn't respond. Rhodey and Pepper wait in the before Iron Man finally makes a sound. Pepper asks if he's okay. But he angrily tells her how he got beat up by a robot from space. Iron Man rolls over onto his hands and knees and zooms in on Dynamo to stop a Pegasus symbol and barcode. He transmits the image to them and tells them what Dynamo said. He tells them to look it up while he tries to stop Dynamo. Rhodey tells him to stop to let the or handle it. But Pepper encourages him saying that he's a superhero. Rhodey shuts off the communication to stop her saying that this isn't a game and Tony could get killed. Pepper asks him if the police or military would fare any better. Rhodey relents and turns back on the communications. Rhodey apologizes for yelling at him earlier about the science project. Iron Man promises to help if they look up the symbol. Pepper decides to search herself and excitedly leaves. Rhodey looks at her go in confusion. In a triangular shaped building, the man with several screens, revealed to be Anton, looks in horror as his computers confirm that the Dynamo has returned. The man does not think it is possible. The helicopter flies around while the reporter claims the robot is nearly to the city. The police have evacuated nearby areas and are making a barrier at the end of the freeway. Iron Man then comes flying in next to the copter. Iron Man speeds towards Dynamo and kicks it hard. Dynamo is pushed forward into a wall. Iron Man tells Rhodey that he's not even scratching it and suggests the . However, Rhodey stops him saying that it drains too much power and they need to think before they act. Iron Man agrees and powers the unibeam off. Pepper wonders what a unibeam is just before she finds something. Pegasus refers to and the serial number is a suit designed by Ivan Vanko. She pulls up the schematics and finds a picture of Ivan and his wife. Iron Man is relieved that it's not aliens. However, Pepper finds that Ivan died two years before. Iron Man is shocked thinking he suddenly is fighting a ghost. Dynamo stomps along the freeway until he gets to a tanker truck. He grabs the cab and lifts it up. Rhodey tells Iron Man to look out just as Dynamo swats him away like a baseball with the truck. Iron Man crashes back into the freeway and lands into a large hole. Dynamo then throws the tanker with one hand. As Iron Man stands he is hit directly by the cab. Both Rhodey and Pepper are shocked by the attack. Iron Man is pinned under the truck as it begins to leak fuel. Dynamo walks up and lifts his hand revealing a . Iron Man only gets an "Oh nuts" out before the entire tanker explodes. The blast knocks the news copter back. Pepper is horrified as she watches Dynamo leave the flames unharmed. The reporter watches in shock as Iron Man suddenly blasts up through the flames. His body is covered in fire as he races through the sky. He rockets up into the upper atmosphere where the lack of air puts out the flames. He tells Rhodey he's ready to think of a plan. Iron Man then rockets back to the city. Rhodey asks Pepper if she found anything more, but she is still shocked by the battle. She wipes away a tear as she tells him she found an address. She says that it appears Ivan is heading there. Rhodey reassures her and asks for the address. Anton stands outside the building, seeing the smoke from the explosion. Just then Iron Man comes rocketing out of the sky landing next to him. Iron Man tells him about the armored suit coming towards him with the intention of tearing the building down. Anton knows about it and says he deserves it. Anton tells Iron Man about the mission. He told him how the solar flare struck the Crimson Dynamo and the station. He said that Dynamo fell towards the sun as the flare rescinded back into the sun while they almost suffered the same fate. But they left in the to save themselves. Then miraculously, Anton received a communication from Ivan begging for help. He had achieved a new orbit close to the sun. However, the station was destroyed and the shuttle did not have enough fuel to save Ivan while still returning home. The Dynamo armor was left to hang onto the debris of the station. Ivan begged for help but all Anton could do was apologize. Ivan wanted to help his family but Anton turned off the communications. The other cosmonaut stared at Anton in horror as the shuttle rocketed away. Iron Man asks how he could have survived for two years. Anton tells him that the suit has life support mechanisms. Iron Man grabs his chair, swings him around, and asks how he could have abandoned Ivan out there. Anton reiterates that it was either Ivan or the others. Iron Man tells him he would have found a way to save his friend. Just then the computer notices the Dynamo armor arriving. Inside the armor, Ivan swears Harkov's name. The facility closes its armored doors and gates and Dynamo approaches. Dynamo pounds on the gate swearing to get Anton. He punches through and walks onto the ground. Machine guns rise out of the grass and aim at Dynamo but they do nothing. He continues to stomp towards the building. Iron Man wonders what they do that they need that much firepower and protection. But Anton claims that is classified. Iron Man points out that if he doesn't find something to stop Ivan he will die. Outside, Dynamo pounds on the door. Anton then begs Iron Man to help. He says they do energy development and Dynamo could cause a lot of damage. Iron Man ignores him because Tony is trying to remotely hack into the systems, but fails. Iron Man says he needs Anton's codes to get the Crimson Dynamo schematics. But Anton refuses because of the amount of classified materials in the computers. Iron Man gets right into his face asking if he's joking. Then he gives up allowing Anton to try to stop Dynamo. Meanwhile, Dynamo smashes his way into the facility. As they listen to Dynamo's approaching footsteps Anton relents and gives him the passcode: Supreme 27696. Iron Man gets in and contacts Rhodey. They see that the Dynamo armor was built to withstand anything. Rhodey points out that he can't simply fight it and suggest some kind of plan. Pepper thinks they should simply give him Harkov. Iron Man then listens in on Dynamo's radio. He hears Ivan rant about his family being taken away from him while he was left to die. Iron Man tries to talk to him but Ivan just keeps ranting. He then realizes that Ivan wants his family. He tells Rhodey and Pepper to find Ivan's family while he tries to hold off Dynamo. Iron Man blasts out of the control room and the door closes behind him. Rhodey tries to talk him out of it but fails. He tries to get Pepper to help but she quickly ran off. He looks at the computer to see the photo of Ivan and his family. As Dynamo readies to punch a door it opens for him. Just then Iron Man flies around the corner and knocks Dynamo out of the building. He fires his repulsors at Dynamo's feet to no effect. Iron Man then comes flying in with a large beam and knocks Dynamo further back. James congratulates him on using a real strategy while Tony jokingly thanks him. Iron Man asks about the family and Rhodey believes Pepper is working on it. At a small house, a is watching television and eating a sandwich while vacuums the floor. She stops and the boy tells her that he wants to see the giant robot in New York. She wonders what he means when he points to the television. She walks over and sees footage of the Dynamo's attack. She suddenly looks surprised. Just then Pepper walks into the door. She introduces herself as part of the and asks the woman, Isabella Vanko, to come with her. Iron Man stands in front of a cloud of smoke just as Dynamo emerges. Iron Man flies forward and through his legs. He drops to the ground and fires at Dynamos' back. However, Dynamo simply turns around and fires a beam at him. Iron Man withstands the attack then fires his boots to knock Dynamo down. Then he flies into the air and lands on Dynamo. He starts punching the larger armor but Dynamo soon grabs his hand in his. He picks up Iron Man, stands, and slams the hero into the ground. Still holding onto him, Dynamo rockets forward back to the building. He crashes into the building and leaves the unconscious Iron Man as he proceeds. Anton orders someone to load all the databanks and prototypes and leave. Just then he is blasted back as Dynamo enters the room. He stops in front of the cowering Anton. Anton tries to explain that they would have all died if they saved him but Dynamo ignores him. He raises his large hand to Anton just as he is blasted away by Iron Man. Dynamo stands and heads back to Anton. But Iron Man springs forward and stops the two massive hands. As he struggles to keep Dynamo back he tells Anton to leave. Ivan is determined to keep going and continues pushing Iron Man back. Rhodey notes that Tony is running out of power and his heart will suffer. Iron Man drops to one knee as his reserve powers begin to fail. Just then a female voice calls to Ivan. Dynamo stops and sees his wife and son standing nearby. Iron Man collapses as Dynamo over to his family. Dynamo towers over his family and his son hides behind his mother. Dynamo falls to his knees and stretches out his arms. Inside, Ivan begins to smile. Later, the Dynamo armor is lifted away while Ivan is loaded into an . Isabella and her son watch as the back doors are closed and Ivan is driven away. Overhead, Iron Man watches the ambulance go. Rhodey wonders what it would be like to wander in space all that time but is happy that Ivan has his family. Iron Man tells him that Isabella described the youngest CIA agent ever helped her. Rhodey wonders if the company will pay anything for this, but Iron Man doubts it. Just then Pepper runs back in wanting to know if they won. Iron Man says that he can now come back to help with the science project but begins to yawn. Rhodey then sees that the auto-pilot took over and is heading back. Through the radio they hear Tony snoring and realize he fell asleep. The armor flies back over the city as Tony relaxes. Quotes "Your family will prefer you concentrate on the armor, Ivan." "I feel like I am a million miles away from them, Anton." "You are, my friend." :-'Anton Harkov' and Ivan Vanko, first lines "Crimson Dynamo to Prometheus One, I'm going in closer." "No! You've already exceeded the mission parameters. We've already got what we need." "But my armor is holding. It is almost a million degrees in the outer atmosphere here. I haven't even broken a sweat." :-'Ivan Vanko' and Anton Harkov "Are you even listening to me!?" "I'm guessing no." "You're a genius scientist and inventor. And Pepper and I are stuck doing our science project without you." "Tony, it's due tomorrow, we haven't started. If you don't get back here we'll be forced to make a volcano out of clay and baking soda! And we'll all have to leave the academy out of EMBARRASSMENT!" "I'm...kinda...busy...right now...guys. Just give me two seconds." :-'James Rhodes', Pepper Potts, and Iron Man "Uh, what is that? Are you at a baseball game!?" "Gimme that! Tony, if you want to blow off school, that's fine. But don't take us down with you!" "I am not abandoning you. I just got a lot going on right now, so I would appreciate if you cut me some slack." :-'Pepper Potts', James Rhodes, and Iron Man "The meteor struck a section of freeway that's under construction. No one appears to have been on the site. Wait...there's something moving in there. Take us in closer." :-'Reporter' "Attention helicopters, fly away. Now!" "Yeah, right. Stay on him. But a little further back." :-'Iron Man' and Reporter "Okay, I can fly and talk. Who are you!? What's this all about!? What do you want?" "Pegasus." "What? You want a winged horse?" :-'Iron Man' and Crimson Dynamo "So does he wear the armor under his clothes? Is it comfy? Does it have air conditioning? Have you ever been in the armor?" "Pepper, shh!" "Is this what it's been like for you? Tony never being around? Always have to cover for him with your mom? Isn't your mom like a brilliant lawyer? Isn't she going to figure this out?" "She will if you don't lower your voice!" :-'Pepper Potts' and James Rhodes "I tried to talk you out. I really did." :-'Iron Man' "I guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." :-'Iron Man' "Ow." "Tony, it's me, Pepper. I'm in your secret hideout. Are you okay?" "Oh, I'm awesome, Pepper. I just got the snot beat out of me by a GIANT ROBOT FROM OUTER SPACE!" "Somebody's cranky." :-'Iron Man' and Pepper Potts "I'm going after him." "Are you nuts!? You got demolished. Let the police handle this. Or better yet, the military." "What!? It's heading into the city right now. You're there, Tony, and you're a superhero! You're Iron Man! Take that thing down!" [Rhodey stops communication] Are you out of your mind, Pepper!? Don't tell him that! You saw what that thing did to him. He could get killed. This isn't a game.' "'Do you think it's a game for the police or the military?" :-'Iron Man', James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts [Rhodey enables communication] "What are you, on a coffee break? Hello? "You could've told me you were fighting an evil robot before, Tony. Now I feel like a jerk for yelling at you about the science project." "I promise I'll help you with the science project. If I live." :-'Iron Man' and James Rhodes "Yeah, team Iron Man!" :-'Pepper Potts' "ID match: positive. The Crimson Dynamo as returned." "It's just...it's not possible!" :-'Pegasus Computer' and Anton Harkov "Ivan Vanko died two years ago." "What!? Died? As in dead? I have to fight ghosts now?" :-'Pepper Potts' and Iron Man "Okay, I'm ready to try the whole thinking thing now." :-'Iron Man' "I don't know how to break this to you, but there's a guy in an armored space suit heading towards you, and he seems a little upset. As in 'tear this entire building down' upset. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" "I do, Iron Man. And I deserve what's coming." :-'Iron Man' and Anton Harkov "When the solar flare struck Ivan was knocked out of orbit and fell towards the sun. Communication was lost. He was gone. The station was going to suffer the same fate and we had no choice but to abandon the mission. And then, the unthinkable happened." :-'Anton Harkov' "Incoming transmission from the Crimson Dynamo." "Prometheus One! Contact! Anyone! Can you hear me!?" "Vanko! Vanko! You're alive!" :-Past Prometheus One Computer, Ivan Vanko, and Anton Harkov "Ivan was able to achieve a new orbit, close to the surface of the sun. But there was nothing I could do. The station was gone and the shuttle didn't have enough fuel to stage a rescue ''and return home." :-'''Anton Harkov' "No, please Anton. Don't leave me. Please! Think of my family. Please, I'm begging you!" "I'm sorry." "Don't do this to me! DON'T!" :-Past Ivan Vanko and Anton Harkov "Two years. How did he survive? The suit has life support mechanisms. Slow drip chemical IV, solar powered..." "You left him out there!? You just abandoned him!?" "It was him or us. What would you have done?" "I would have found a way! He was your friend!" :-'Iron Man' and Anton Harkov "Harkov!" :-'Ivan Vanko' "Harkov! Harkov! I'm here for you!" :-'Ivan Vanko' "What exactly do you do here that you've got that kind of firepower." "That's classified." "Ugh, well you're gonna be a classified smear on the wall if you don't find a way to stop your Crimson Dynamo.' :-'Iron Man' and Anton Harkov "Harkvok, you took them from me! You left me out there." :-'Ivan Vanko' "Impressive. That was actual strategy." "Thanks. I'm doing this to impress you." :-'James Rhodes' and Iron Man "Mommy, a giant robot landed in New York. Can we go see it?" "What, honey?" :-'Mikhial Vanko' and Isabella Vanko "Iron Man...you are in my way." :-'Crimson Dynamo' "Harkov!" "Ivan. I had no choice. If we had come back for you, every scientist on the station would have perished. You have to believe me, Ivan." :-'Crimson Dynamo' and Anton Harkov "Ivan. Is...is that you?" "Daddy?" :-'Isabella Vanko' and Mikhial Vanko "Hopefully someone can help him. I can't imagine being alone in space like that. At least he's got his family now." "Yeah. Thanks to what Isabella Vanko described as the youngest CIA agent ever." "They recruit them early I hear." :-'James Rhodes' and Iron Man "Hey, you think Project: Pegasus will get into trouble over this?" "Doubtful. But it was nice to see Harkov sweating at the end." :-'James Rhodes' and Iron Man Trivia *The Russian space ship is called Prometheus One. In , a Russian submarine was called Prometheus. In Greek mythology, Prometheus stole fire from the Gods and gave it to man, thus inventing technology. *The opening scene is a bit anti-climatic given that the Crimson Dynamo armor is clearly seen stomping around and fighting Iron Man in the opening music. *Given that no one was at the construction site in the middle of the day and that the science project was due the next day, it is reasonable to assume that the episode takes place on a Sunday. *Iron Man first encounters Crimson Dynamo around 6:30 in the morning. *In the comics, the Pegasus in Project: Pegasus stands for Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States. However, here it seems to be a Russian group based in America, leaving one to wonder if it means the same thing. *Tony Stark never actually leaves the armor in this episodes. Only Ivan Vanko's feet are seen outside of his armor. Goofs *Two Russians alone would probably not be speaking English to each other. Though they could be doing it for the convenience of English speaking scientists aboard the station. *The name Crimson Dynamo is odd for the suit. It is not red but white, it is studying something that is yellow, and Russia is no longer red (Communist). While the name does come from the comics, during a time when Russia was communist, it makes little sense for the series. *Though the sun is extremely hot, there is no way that Ivan Vanko could be in the upper atmosphere of the sun and be in million degree temperatures, no matter what unit of measurement he used. It is simply not quite that hot in the atmosphere. He would have to be near the core for that level of heat. *James Rhodes and Pepper Potts give no regard to the fact that Tony Stark is out saving people's lives when they're angry at him. Since they both know he's a superhero it is odd that they would not know he's out saving people. They could have been doing the science project all this time themselves. *Iron Man goes into space to cool off. However, he's on an island surrounded by water. Though he could theorize he needs to use the vacuum of space to put out the flames rather than plain water. *Crimson Dynamo grabs Iron Man and flies forward into the Project: Pegasus building. Yet in the next shot Iron Man is collapsed in a hole in the building while Crimson Dynamo is just walking in. *When Pepper Potts first finds the photograph of Ivan Vanko it is just him and his wife Isabella. However, when she runs out and James Rhodes looks at the image, it is the exact same one except their son is also there. Continuity *First appearance of the Crimson Dynamo armor. *Those are the same helicopters and reporters that bothered Iron Man in . *First mention of what Roberta Rhodes does for a living. *Roberta Rhodes last appeared in . *The Crimson Dynamo armor would reappear in where it is used by a bodyguard of to defeat Iron Man. Iron Man learns that Anton Harkov gave it to Obadiah and goes after Project: Pegasus with the virus. *Iron Man talks about fighting ghosts. He would fight a villain named in . Background In the comics, Crimson Dynamo was originally piloted by a man named Anton Vanko. His name was split into Anton Harkov and Ivan Vanko. Anton Vanko also used the alias Ivan Vanko, though here it appears to be his real name. The Crimson Dynamo armor was originally built to make Anton Vanko into a human dynamo, similar to Electro. Since then new Crimson Dynamo armors have been continually built by, typically, Russians to fight Iron Man. Reaction Dan Phillips of IGN stated that a hero is only as strong as their villain, and that all of the previous villains were weak. He thought that better villains would elevate the series above the uninspired changes in the character. He did feel that Crimson Dynamo was the best villain so far and liked the reimagining as a more tragic character. He felt the character had genuine pathos, tragedy, and dramatic depth. He claimed it was almost enough to forget the needless high school drama and he almost forgot most of the series problems. Though he felt the plot still had the usual contrivances and still found Pepper Potts annoying. He said that, once again, the best part of the series came from the flash action scenes. Though he did not like how the armored characters and animated humans did not fit together well. He thought the animators used fast moving camera movements to hide the simple animation. He felt the action was often interrupted by lousy dialogue. He felt the series was better enjoyed with the mute on. "But that's the annoying thing about this new show: no matter which villain it throws at Iron Man or how impressive its battle sequences become, it might never be able to make up for the disastrous decision to move the Tony Stark character and the core Iron Man concept 180 degrees from where they should be – that is, far from high school and sitcom set-ups. I suspect that at the very most this show will only be able deliver mildly entertaining Spider-Man stories, with armor and laser beams replacing tights and spider-webs." http://tv.ign.com/articles/986/986577p1.html "Arsenal" of Marvel Animation Age felt that the episode worked well as it played against audience expectations. He noted that enough episodes featured sympathetic villains and Tony letting down his friends. He liked that the episode focused mostly on Tony getting his butt kicked by an unstoppable villain. He felt the suspense built nicely and the voice actors did a good job of selling the tension. "This series as a whole has impediments—the plotting lacks originality, the animation is often stiff—but this episode works on almost every level." The episode has an 8.1 Great on TV.com and 7.0 on the Internet Movie Database. External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Episodes